Volcano to Death
by UntamableWyldeRaptor
Summary: "Out in the distance was a boat. A huge boat called the Arcadia. Longer, and bigger than she was, slowly leaving the East Dock behind, and taking countless dinosaurs along with it. Except her." What went through her mind, as she watched that ship sail away from Isla Nublar? Away from her? MAJOR SPOILERS FOR JWFK AHEAD


She stared out towards the sea, Mount Sibo spewing volcanic ash and lava out of its blowhole.

Out in the distance was a boat. A huge boat called the _Arcadia_. Longer, and bigger than she was, slowly leaving the East Dock behind, and taking countless dinosaurs along with it.

Except her.

A mournful cry escaped her mouth.

Don't leave! Please don't leave!

She could feel the heat of the lava and ash on her back, embers fluttering around and against her leathery skin.

The _Brachiosaurus_ could only stare, helpless, as the massive ship sailed farther and farther away from the dying island. She gave another cry, smoke fogging her vision.

Please don't go!

Just like humans and other mammals, the dinosaur had tears rolling down her face from her amber/brown eyes.

She lived on the island all her life from the day she was born under the gentle eyes of John Hammond until the fateful day of Mount Sibo's eruption.

She'd never thought in a million years she'd go out like this.

Her dear sisters were already killed by the pyroclastic flow, leaving her the only one. She could remember what they told her.

Run. Find the humans. Get out safely.

She was truly terrified for a dinosaur over thirty years old. Her kind lived longer than sea turtles-200 years-as she helplessly watched the _Arcadia_ sail away from Isla Nublar.

The salty sea air stung her already burning nostrils. She was engulfed n the toxic fumes and smoke from the volcano.

She opened her mouth in another pitiful cry.

Please! Please! Don't leave!

She was starting to be unable to see over the ash and smoke. She reared up on her hind legs, still letting out several bellows and pleas for the crew of the _Arcadia_ to come back for her, despite the risk.

To her horror and devastation, their doors were beginning to shut, her cries falling on deaf ears.

DON'T GO!

She gasped and coughed, the smoke and ash choking the air from her lungs. Her tears never stopped falling, as the helpless Jurassic Park and Jurassic World attraction began to sway. She collapsed onto her knees before pushing herself up once again. She raised her head to the sky, calling out one last time before her head drooped and fell into a broiling hot stream of lava that burned straight through her body.

At that point, her eyes were glazed over, her heart never to beat again. She pushed herself up, looking down to see a body- _her_ body- engulfed by lava and ash.

The Brachiosaurus raised her head up high to see a luscious, green, valley with all the leaves in tall trees she could munch on, plus countless other dinosaurs that had died out during the hurricane that washed out every bit of life on Isla Sorna.

Several packs of _Velociraptors_ , hunting together in harmony, a family of _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ , two males, one much older than the other, one female, and several others.

And standing before them all was a man. A small man wearing all white, holding a cane with an amber top, a mosquito encased inside, smiling broadly at her.

A happy croon escaped her mouth.

The man was no other than John Hammond. The founder of Jurassic Park.

And these were his creations, living alongside him in the paradise he always dreamed of.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **And this is what I get in my head after drawing this on my DeviantART account: othersideraptor102/art/JWFK-Volcano-to-Death-754207963.**

 **This was just a little one-shot of Angel's final moments on Isla Nublar before her untimely death before being reunited with her creator, as well as all the other dinosaurs who had died before her.**

 **Since the dinosaurs of Nublar, and now California, are the last dinosaurs on earth, I hinted a theory about what could've happened to Isla Sorna prior to the events of JWFK.**

 **I hope I didn't make you sad tonight, guys. Heh heh**


End file.
